The Price for Excitement
by Kitsune Krazy
Summary: Still searching for her bro Yukina goes to Tsuki a demon detective who says she'll help her.For free even.But is this too good to be true?It might just be when this action hungry detective finds just who she's up against! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: The Koorime's Request

**Note: I hate my story **_**Blood Feud. **_**In my opinion it seems like a Mary Sue which I **_**don't**_** want it to be. So I have deleted it and am posting this story instead. I've been longing to make a villain OC so I'm gonna!! Yay!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho and own nothing in this story. Except my OC. Yay villain OC!! BWHAHA!!!**

**The Price for Excitement**

Chapter 1: The Koorime's Request

"So let me get this straight. You want me to find your brother? One that your not sure is even still alive?" Lavender eyes shifted over some paper work and onto the figure of a young blue haired girl. "No, I'm sure he's still alive! I can sense he is." The girl replied, her eyes shone with the true hope that the woman in front of her could assist her search. The woman behind her desk laced her fingers together and thought for a moment, her eyebrows knotted in the thick of her thoughts. Finally, she opened her eyes to reveal her pale purple orbs once again. She heaved a larger sigh and traced her fingers through her long silver locks. Somehow she managed the silver color without looking like a 20 year old hag; instead she probably could pull off the fun loving teenager look easily. The small blue haired girl nervously pulled one loose string hanging from her blue kimono. She lifted her eyes up to the silver haired woman and awaited her answer.

"Look. I'm a detective. I solve _cases_, I don't find missing people." The blue haired girl's timid pale eyes instantly sparked determination. "Please!" she begged, "I'm not sure who else to ask!! If you assist me I will even give you this, I understand it holds much value in this world." At this remark she held out a sky blue pearl, a tear gem. The detective pursed her lips and took the gem, looked at it and handed it back. She rested her purple eyes on the girl in front of her and said; "That's a real tear gem. You're right about it's value but, there isn't a trace of sadness on it." "What do you mean?" The blue haired girl questioned and the silver haired girl responded with, "In order to create one, a koorime must cry. Their tear then becomes the gem you hold yet there isn't a trace of mourning on it. Did you force yourself to cry in order to pay for my services?"

The small blue haired girl hung her head slightly. "Yes, I did." The silver haired girl chewed her lip. "You are indeed a koorime…" she mused, ignorant to the chill that had descended upon the girl's entry. The silver haired girl pulled a fan out of her sleeve and bopped the blue haired girl on the head. "I like you kid." She said. "Forcefully crying just to meet your brother. Well, if you're that serious, I guess I'll just have to accept your request." The blue haired girl's eyes lit up. "Really?" She cried. "Thank you!" She started to hand her 'payment' to the woman but she merely put her hand up.

"Nope. This one's free. Seeing that determination to find him is payment enough." The blue haired girl looked slightly confused. "Is that really ok detective?" "Think nothing of it! And call me Tsuki." The blue hair girl smiled. "Thank you Tsuki-san!!" "No prob. You said you're name's Yukina-chan right?" Tsuki asked. "Yes, it is." Tsuki smiled. "Well Yukina-chan, let's find your brother!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama was not having a good day. No, it was not because Yusuke and company were _supposed _to meet him an hour ago. No, not because he had spent the past 20 minutes trying to explain to a tall man (in the teen girl world he'd be called a '_Total hottie'_) that he was in fact, a _boy_ and there was no way in hell he would gout with him. No, it wasn't the fact that that very same man revealed himself as bi and wouldn't mind hanging with Kurama (though I'm sure it didn't help.) In fact I'm actually not sure just _what_ he was so pissed about. All I can say is that if this were a cartoon, a little rain cloud complete with lightning would be following Kurama to overall dampen his mood.

Our foxy little friend pulled his hand out of his pocket to look at his new black sports watch. His previous one had 'drowned in a pool' or in reality drowned in a nasty demon's stomach that, once returned to him, resembled nothing like a watch but rater a foul black blob of barf or _worse_. Shaking that pleasant thought from his head, Kurama glanced at the watch. 3:43. The bi man had certainly consumed a lot a time because now, Yusuke was an hour and a half late and still there was no sign of said half breed.

Kurama was just about to leave when a group of girls from his school walked up to him. In the front of the pack was Momo what's-her-face. Kurama really didn't care for her last name; he really didn't care for_ her _either but somehow she had gotten it into her head that she was a real catch and just wouldn't leave Kurama alone. He was just about to consider his options; run like hell or be sexually harassed again except Momo's harassment was _much_ worse. More like sexual battery and he really didn't want that happening with the bi _hunk_ so close to him. But before Kurama could run off with his tail between his legs, he heard a familiar voice greet him.

Kurama whirled around to find Yusuke behind him, along with an annoyed looking Hiei and a bored looking Kuwabara. Kurama was about to ask what took so long, when Yusuke took it upon himself. "Sorry we're late. The old hag slowed us down. So, ready?" Kurama gratefully followed his friends away from Momo and that man; he didn't want to be there a moment longer than he had to. It then dawned on Kurama, why on earth would Genki slow them down? Were they going to get a new mission? And why wasn't he being told now?

"Kurama." Said fox managed to pull himself from his thoughts long enough to find that Hiei had spoken to him. "Don't think too hard about it, you'll hurt yourself." Kurama sighed. With his mind racing, pulling out thousands of different scenarios at a time, mental insanity wasn't too far off. Although the curve in Hiei's lip didn't settle his nerves, it was rare amusement that made him smile.

Kurama began to ponder these thoughts but managed to stop himself before he hurt himself. Hiei was right, he already felt slightly nauseated. Another sigh ensured, Kurama occupied himself by doing a little people watching.

An elderly woman and her grandson passed by eating presumably vanilla and strawberry ice cream. A girl sat on a bench reading a book quietly, she looked slightly familiar but her book hid her face although he could tell she was fairly pretty. A large, burly man and a younger boy were playing with a toy airplane. All in all, a boring line up but the gothic kids in the shade were admittedly interesting.

"Alright!!" Yusuke was the one talking now. "Finally!! I've been waiting for _Goddess of the Dark_ forever!!!" Yusuke was of course, talking about the movie he had somehow managed to convince Kurama and surprisingly, Hiei, to see.

"Yeah, I know!!" Kuwabara responded with his own excitement. "This movie looks awesome!!" "No duh!" Yusuke again. Kurama had learned to tune out their senseless babbling short after meeting the two and was once again keeping himself busy.

In Kurama's eyes, I'm sure he was pretty bored. A mission hadn't come up in over 4 months and I'm sure he thought one wouldn't happen anytime soon. After all, everything was perfectly peaceful from his point of view. And yet, you'd never guess how wrong he was…

**End Note: Meh… I was bored… Short cause I say so!!! Plz R&R if you liked!! **_**Constructive **_**criticism welcome!! **


	2. Detective Extraordinaire Tsuki Odaka

**Disclaimer: Meh, still own squat. No Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by me… though I wouldn't mind Hiei…hmmmmmm…**

**The Price For Excitement**

**Chapter 2: Detective Extraordinaire; Tsuki Odaka **

"Hime-sama!!! Even if my life is taken, I swear on my blade," The blonde girl speaking rose her hand to demonstrated said 'blade'. "I _will_ protect you!!" "No, Ako-san!! You mustn't if only for me!!!" A brunette girl yelled in response to the blonde proposal. "Do not fret hime-sama," The blonde held the brunette who was leaning back dramatically as id doing the tango, "before we part I shall bestow upon you, one last kiss…" "Ako-san…" The brunette sighed and leaned closer as the blonde caressed her cheek and then the two broke apart as the remaining three girls watching squealed and sighed in response to the girl's acting.

"How romantic!" A red-head sighed, "That movie was so perfect I could've melted!!!" "Yeah, yeah!!!" The others squealed and chirped agreement. "And in the end, when Ako-san saved her from the wicked demon king! Ahhh!!" The blonde-haired girl who had just acted as Ako in their skit sighed. "Keiji-sama is the best! He portrayed Ako perfectly!!!!" a raven haired beauty joined into the excitement. Kuwabara sighed disgustedly at the girls across from him jabbering about the movie they had just seen. He accusingly jabbed his thumb in their direction and asked, "How can they get so excited about that??? They destroyed the whole plot!!!" Yusuke scratched his chin and airily told Kuwabara that he thought it was a pretty good movie.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Kuwabara burst out and grabbed Yusuke by the collar, "I dare ya to say that again…" Kuwabara threatened ignorant of the fact he couldn't beat Yusuke for his life. Kurama lightly chuckled and said, "Well Kuwabara, it seems Yusuke would had to have read the book; and we all know how his is…" "What's that supposed to mean, Kurama?!?!?!" Yusuke glared; annoyed by Kurama's response of nothing and a smile he looked away and huffed.

"I don't understand how you humans can waste your time on such trivial matters." The three turned towards Hiei who had jumped out of one of the trees decorating the theater parking lot. "Yes, well, some find these enjoyable; myself included." Kurama told him, Hiei simply ignored what Kurama said, clearly over it, while Kuwabara went on about how he had almost had a heart attack.

After a classic Hiei and Kuwabara squabble, Yusuke posed a question that seemed to be lingering, more or less, on Kurama's mind since they had met that day. "Aren't we supposed tah meet the toddler soon?" He asked Kuwabara more than anyone. "At least I think that's what the hag said." "God Urameshi!!!" Kuwabara broke out, "Weren't you listening to her?!?"

Yusuke shrugged, causing Kuwabara to tell him he was hopeless and thus resulting in a squabble. Before they could embarrass themselves anymore, Hiei broke their squabble. "If you indeed intend to meet that child, you'd better get going. That ridiculous picture of yours took more time that you thought." "Huh?" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over at him, Yusuke currently held by the collar until Kuwabara released him to look at his watch.

"Crap! He's right!!" Kuwabara said, "It's 6:32!!!" "Then what the hell are we waiting for?!?!?" Yusuke yelled and both took off to the right leaving Hiei and Kurama to stare.

Naturally, Hiei decided against going a turned the opposite direction but before leaving gave Kurama a little friendly advice, "You'd better get going." He said, "Koenma has asked specially for your presence. Who knows, I may even join you if only for the sake of seeing you at that time." Kurama looked over at Hiei to ask just what he meant but when he turned the apparition was gone. Perplexed and dazed, Kurama was left with little choice but to follow after the fleeting figures of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsuki rolled her tongue over the tip of an eelgrass and mango flavored lollipop, a flavor hated by everyone except those with her unique tastes. Who else could chose something as horrific as pickled leeks for a favored food? Truly, it was a miracle such a flavor was still in stock but 'detectives' have ways to keep such things in stock. Tsuki popped the whole lollipop into her mouth to free up her hands as she shuffled through stacks of paper Yukina had given her consisting of people she knew or had run into outside her village and what she knew about them; she also, by Tsuki's orders, labeled how often she saw each person or how often they talked when together if they hardly ever met, including a faceless form for everything she knew about her brother but it's use was limited. _He has a tear drop from our mother. Unfortunately he was separated as the 'forbidden child' at birth. _Was all it said. Useless.

Fortunately, she had quiet a few close female friends. The reason for the female friends Yukina knew despite the fact Tsuki was searching for a male was her business saying; 'Find the name and address of anyone who can give a more detailed description of suspects'. Thus, Tsuki was rooting through to find the closest friends of hers and anyone with abilities similar to or opposite her clients but after 3 days of reviewing the papers, Tsuki found Yukina's knowledge of her acquaintances were strictly friend level. Normal yes, but also very frustrating.

Tsuki decided that it would be best to start with the best girl friends of Yukina for any background information in case it was another family member leaving for the sake of the other, which from Tsuki's point it definitely sounded like and so she decided a friend of hers might just know. The problem was, one of her best friend was a spirit collector, her name Boton, and almost impossible to get in touch with. Annoyingly, her second friend was a school girl named Keiko, normal again but frustrating because she couldn't talk to her during the day; the safest time for a detective to ask questions without scaring someone. Finally, the last close friend of hers other than her roommate Genkai (who Tsuki refused to question because she didn't talk to clients unless the case was solved or absolutely necessary and she didn't want to bump into Yukina, thus forcing conversation) was a 19-year-old beautician who was also the sister of Yukina's best male friend. This seemed to be a hit and miss though as she is, by Yukina's words, the one who she spent the smallest amount of time with. Tsuki sighed and decided it best to meet with the highschooler first.

Tsuki decided to dig up some information on the mysterious Yukimaru Keiko and find out just how much she might know. "Ok, Yukimaru-chan." Tsuki spun her chair around to face the P.C. directly behind her, she cracked her fingers and began to type, talking to her self in a sing-song voice she said, "Let's find out what makes you tick."

Within the next 10 minutes, Tsuki had dug up Keiko's permanent record, teacher comments, her address and background information of her family. "Interesting…." Tsuki pondered over the information she had found pertaining to Keiko's school record. "A straight 'A' student, huh? Birth date, January 31st. Hey, we're both Aquarius!" Tsuki continued to look over the infromation, not much of it too interesting. She found Keiko had blood type 'A' with hobbies surrounding cooking and cleaning. _Nope… nothing usable…_Tsuki sighed to her self and took one more peak at the school records, the teacher comments. Takenaka-sensei, apparanetly Keiko's main teacher wrote about how he thought she was: _A brillant young girl, but wastes too much time on the delinquent Urameshi. _"Ah!" Tsuki immideatly reconized the name and when shuffling through the list Yukina gave her.

"Let's see…" Tsuki mumbled to herself as she searched. "Urameshi, Urameshi… Aha!! Urameshi Yusuke!" She cried out in triump. After a few minutes of reading the profile Yukina had granted her, Tsuki sighed and decided it was best to stay away from Yusuke for the time being. If Yukina's words were right, then this spirit detective couldn't be the long-lost brother and Tsuki really didn't want to deal with his supposed attitude. Thus, after only a few minutes, she returned to Keiko.

"Well, at least I know I'll have to see a spirit detective eventually… damn. I really don't wanna get involved with Prince Toddler or his lackys…." Tsuki sighed and pondered this for a minute before relising she should be focused on Keiko. "Hm… her dad owns a ramen shop, huh? Pretty origanal name… Yukimura Shokudō" _Could make it easier…_ She thought about the possiblities before checking the clock. 7:08. Wonderful. It was Sunday, meaning Keiko had the day off today but it was already kind of late, still…

"Alright. Guess I'll go see this Keiko but first I better change…" Tsuki turned off the computer and lamplight and headed to a small staircase to the right. The stairs led to a small room decorated with past cases and newspaper articles on the walls. Tsuki slipped off her kimono and went to the closet in search of jeans and a t-shirt. Fadded cutoffs was her choice along with a purple 'You don't know me, but I bet we could fix that' t-shirt. "Ah. Modern clothes get more and more uncomfortable each year…" Tsuki mused as she tied her long silver hair into a ponytail. "Ok. Ready." With that note, Tsuki turned and went back down the stairs and out the front door Yukina had come and left by, careful to turn the sign to: 'Out And I Don't Know When I'm Coming Back.' Not exactly the friendliest closed sign, but she didn't really care. Tsuki walked down the black pavement lite by several fading street lamps toward Yukimura Shokudō.

**End Note: Bet your all wondering why poor Kurama's been left out huh? Well, You'll find out in the next chapter. BWHAHAHAHA!!!! And what's this? Tsuki's chosen a target!! Yay!! Sorry it short, but…. Plz R&R if you liked! Constructive critisim welcome!! **


	3. It Starts! Questioning Suspects!

**Disclaimer: I owns nothing!!**

**The Price For Excitement**

**Chapter 3: It Starts!! Questioning Suspects!**

Kurama wandered idly down the deserted streets following a parade of kimono-clad women, clad in a kimono of his own but not exactly one of the male persuasion. Currently, our foxy little friend was none too happy. He had been _specially_ requested for this mission for his _information gathering skills_, or so they said but Kurama highly suspected he was chosen only do to his girlish qualities. Apparently, a group of all-female demons were arranged to meet this evening and Kurama was sent to find out if they were a threat or not. Of course in order to get into an all-female meeting, it meant he had to cross dress, makeup and all.

Much to his embarrassment, Botan had even brought a bra for him to wear and of course, Yusuke and Kuwabara had made fun of him and he was sure Hiei was watching from a distance somewhere, also laughing at his misfortune.

Kurama heaved a heavy sigh and started to vaguely wonder what the girls could possibly be doing but his thoughts were interrupted when a bubbly little blonde ran up to him and complemented his kimono.

"Hey there cutie!!" She chirped, skipping up to his side, "I love your kimono!!" Kurama smile lightly and thanked her, "Yours is very nice, too." Kurama awkwardly answered back, not too willing to talk. The girl persisted

nonetheless, trying to converse with him, "So, I haven't seen you around, what's your name sugar?" "Um…" Kurama was taken aback for a second, luckily he had thought of this and created a female name, "It's Ayame, what's yours?" He asked, trying to stay friendly. The girls eyes glowed, glad to have a question of her own to answer, "I'm Mizuku!!" Kurama had to smile. She was so excited, he couldn't help it, maybe her excitement could help him figure out a little about this meeting.

"Is this your first time?" Mizuku asked as if on cue, Kurama smiled and replied, "Why, yes it is." "Alright!! A newbie!!" The random cheer caught Kurama off guard and he momentarily stumbled. The girl jumped in front of him and giggled, "I'll show you the ropes, ok!?!" She squealed and grabbed his hand in true girlish delight, "Let's go!!" She yelped, "I wanna be announcer this time!!"

Kurama, was utterly dumfounded as the girl quickly pulled him forward, and before he knew just what happened he was thrust into the crowd of girls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn, all these places look the same…" Tsuki grumbled lightly, "Hm…." She scanned the branches of houses and streets swarming around her, a sign above her caught her attention and she sighed, "Finally…"

Tsuki pivoted sharply on her heel and walked into the Yukimura Shokudō, she looked back and frowned slightly when she noticed she came no where near touching the flaps of fabric above that usually made someone duck. She sighed and walked up to the counter and waited. After a few seconds a middle age man walked in and laughed, "Oh a customer, and a small one at that." Tsuki smiled, hoping she'd appear normal and trusting enough and said, "I just moved here, my friend Yukina-chan said I absolutly had to meet Keiko-san and I was hoping to meet her." The man laughed and said, "Friend of Keiko's, huh?" He turned and called up the stairs to the left, "Keiko, you got a friend down here for ya!!" "OK!!" A yell was hear throught the little shop, Tsuki raised and eyebrow, slightly impressed at her voice and smiled. "CAN YOU SEND HER UP DAD!??"

The man turned towards Tsuki and said, "You heard here, ya better get goin!?" He jerked his thumb towards the stairs and then turned around to continue his ramen making.

Tsuki nodded and thanked him, then she decended the stairs, _That was too easy to convince him… ah well, Keiko is the presedent of what-ever-it-was, this probably happens a lot…_Tsuki smiled lightly and mused, _If I were male, it probably wouldn't have gone so smooth…_

Tsuki walked down a small hall and into a room on the right, the only one she felt a presence coming from. Upon entering she found a typical bedroom, blue painted walls and pink curtains a bed stood as the overall focus of the room littered with a few stuffed animals and to the right of that there was a study desk at which a brown haired girl sat. She turned around and looked up, her big brown eyes widen, she jumped up to her feet and exclaimed, "Oh! It's nice to meet you! I'm Keiko!" Tsuki smiled and nodded her head, "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Tsuki." She walked over towards Keiko's bed and looked at her questionly, Keiko said, "Oh! Please sit down!" And Tsuki did just that, she crossed her legs and patted the bed next to her.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," Keiko nodded, so she continued, "Well, thing is, I'm the new kid on the block. A friend of mine told me you were the one I needed to see." Keiko smiled, "Are you the student transfering in this Wendsday?" Tsuki smiled, proud her handy work had already created a rumor. "Yup, though it's only a one month transfer." She nodded. "I'll be glad to take you around school, if you'd like." "I'd like that, but we obviously can't do it now so why don't we save it for Wendsday." "Ok." Keiko agreed, Tsuki smiled at her puzzled expression. That was good, it meant she'd be more eagar to answer to get some of her own.

"Usually, I'd wait until my first day but I was wondering, if you weren't to busy, ifyou could tell me about the town?" Tsuki raised her eye, already ready to ask Keiko about the 'rumors' she'd heard. "I'm not busy and I'd be glad to help." Keiko said, Tsuki smiled and put on the innocent face of a curious school girl. "Well…" She said putting a finger to her lip as if thinking, "I have one question about the school… about a real tough guy going there, names Urameshi Yu-sometin…" "Oh!" Keiko sighed, used to such questions, "That's Yusuke…he's naïve and low-class but, he's not all that bad…" "Oh… I get it…" Tsuki knew she might mess up her plans but couldn't help it, "You like him don't you??" _Guess it makes sense, records say there childhood friends and all… _"N-no!!! It's not like that!!!!" Keiko shouted, jumping to her feet, "H-how could I like such an insensitive…." Tsuki held up her hands, sweat beading across her brow she sighed, "Hai, hai! Don't get so flustered!!" "I am NOT flustered!!!" Tsuki sighed, Keiko was definatly interesting, she had that. While Tsuki worked on calming her down, a gently rain started to pour. Tsuki sighed upon noticing, knowing she'd had to leave soon or she'd be caught in the brewing storm predicted that night. She thanked Keiko for her time and reminded her that they'd talk about it on Wendsday. Keiko nodded, and waved Tsuki off after shoving an umbrella on her.

"Well, then, I'm off." Tsuki said with a wave, "Thanks again!" She added before opening the umbrella and heading off into the rain.

**End note: So just what **_**is**_** this female convention about?? Poor Tsuki, she didn't get to ask any real questions… ah well… If you liked it, please review!! **


End file.
